¿Carta? simple y complicada
by jungcook
Summary: Esperaste su llegada, más quedaste sola en la oscuridad de la noche. Oneshot.


**Q**uiero advertir que esto no salió como quise, casi ni contiene drama y no tiene coherencia, ya que hace mucho no escribo algo _tan _largo como esto xD (**P**orqué últimamente he escrito viñetas o drabbles).

**T**ambién hay **O**oc, por cierto.

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

**A simple and complicated letter**

_«__Quiero decir estas palabras, pero aquellas se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, negando a soltar mis verdaderos sentimientos__»._

Reíste sin gracia observando el horizonte oscuro, sumida en la noche.

—¿Supongo que esto es el final? —más que una afirmación, formulaste una pregunta. Realmente no querías que esto terminé, pero era la decisión del otro.

Colocaste los brazos detrás de tu espalda, recordando todos los acontecimientos de hoy.

Tal vez no había visto la carta, o tuvo un problema y por aquello no llegaba… Oh, vamos, ¿a quién engaño? Es obvio que él nunca llegará. Rechazada por quinta vez, sin ser rechazada frente a frente, eh. Respiraste hondo, suspirando después.

No tenía caso seguir esperando… pero no quería rendirse.

* * *

_Recuerdos._

—Hey, Sting. —lo llamaste, palpando su espalda suavemente, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué quieres, rubia? —pregunto curioso, al no escuchar ningún apodo de su parte. Era obvio lo siguiente que venía, porqué siempre que no lo burlaba pasaba _eso. _Siendo sincero, le molestaba y avergonzaba (¡solo un poco!), qué la rubia dijera esas cosas. No estaba acostumbrado a la gente directa, además de Rogue o Frosch. Pero desde que se transfirió esa chica, su rutina cambió drásticamente.

—Creo que es obvio—abrazó con el brazo izquierdo su cintura, apoyando el derecho allí y colocando la mano en su mejilla, mirándome picara. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. Es broma, una broma. —se rio sola y le miré harto.

—Si no es eso, ¿qué mierdas quieres?

—Oye, tranquilo abejita. —movió sus manos en el aire, como si estuviera esfumando algo. —¿Ahora no puedo pasar tiempo con _'usted'_?

—Déjate de vueltas, ahora estaba haciendo el proyecto que nos mandó la señorita.

—¿Minerva? —alzó una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Asintió en respuesta—Aun no entiendo porque le dicen "señorita". —se encogió de hombros sin saber el porqué.

—Bueno, sacando eso —hizo una pausa para bostezar y continuó—, enserio, ¿qué quieres de esta pobre alma?

—Ah, sí. He dejado una pequeña nota en tu habitación. Era todo lo que necesitaba decirte. —dio un guiño en broma, para después irse de allí.

Ella estaba nerviosa, y él estaba normal.

Gran error.

—**S &amp; L**—.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy-sama?

—¿P-por qué preguntas?

—… Estás temblando. —con una sonrisa dulce, toco su cabello. —Tranquila, estoy segura que Sting-sama irá. No estés ansiosa.

—Y tú no me hagas ilusiones. —refutó con un mohín, desvió su vista del piso hacía Yukino y comenzaron a reír juntas.

¿Realmente iría?

—Lo espero…—susurró entre medio de las risas, con la mirada perdida. Pero al sentir las caricias amables de su amiga, sonrió de vuelta. Esa calidez le recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros.

—**S &amp; L**—.

_«¡Hey, Sting-bee! Supongo que puedes entender está letra, ¿no es así?_

_No me gustaría quitarte mucho tiempo, ni tampoco escribir cosas que ni al tema, pero cómo sabes siempre terminó haciendo lo contrario… ¡Justo como ahora! ¡Ah, olvida todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora! Enserio, no sé cómo hacer estas cosas…_

_Oh, bueno, iré yendo directo al grano. Debes de tener una idea de qué trata esto, ajá. Justo como lo pensaste, pero realmente, me gustaría que terminarás de leer esto._

_Quisiera que vengas al parque, en dónde nos peleamos por primera vez (o nos encontramos, que es lo mismo), y el horario, bueno; a las seis y punto. Si no vienes… sabré que es el final y me rendiré respecto a mis sentimientos, no te molestaré más ni nada de eso. ¿A qué mola?_

_… Creo que es todo._

_Gracias por todo._

_Te quiere mucho; Lucy.__»_

—¿Y se supone que está es tu pequeña nota? —fruncí el ceño, apretando la carta. ¿Piensas así, Rubia?

Ah. Cierto.

Sí tanto quiere una respuesta, se la daré y terminaré con esto…

Tal vez…

Solo tal vez las cosas salgan bien y ella seguirá siendo la misma de siempre.

No creo que deba de ser tan difícil.

—Es una persona muy complicada, sobre todo siendo una rubia-con-un-cabello-no-sedoso. —me recosté en la cama, releyendo a carta.

* * *

Todo eso giro a esto.

¿Me estaba rechazando?

Lo más probable era aquello…

…pero no quería aceptarlo.

¿Y si solo esperaba un poco más? Después de todo, solo eran a las siete. Había pasado una pequeña hora, no mucho.

Podría esperar dos horas más.

—Dios, realmente soy persistente—reí de nuevo, tapando mi boca con la mano, tratando de ahogar la risa que se asomaba sin pensar en mi boca.

Creo que el frío está afectándome gravemente, tanto como para reírme de tan malas cosas.

Pero si renunció a él con una sonrisa, será más fácil.

Haciendo memoria, en el amor nunca le iba bien. ¿Es algo gracioso? Con sarcasmo y humor negro, puede ser.

Cómo Loki, él la rechazó por Aries (aunque ella era muy buena persona y amiga, así que lo pasaba por alto). Tuvo otras personas, pero ninguna fue tan peculiar como Stingy.

Tenía un aura diferente, anormal. Algo parecida a la de Natsu, pero de alguna manera eran lo opuesto.

Al principio sí, el Rubio le llamó la atención por ser parecido en pequeñas cosas a Natsu…, al conocerlo… digamos que cambio su forma de pensar.

Eso la cautivó.

La enamoró.

Y se encerró ella misma en esos sentimientos que no tenían salida y, obviamente, no iba a terminar bien.

Pero quería seguir siendo positiva, no quería rendirse, no quería aceptar la realidad, por así decirlo.

Sting siempre la rechazaba con excusas.

Entre esas excusas, siempre hay un puñal bajo ellas, haciéndole más daño de lo que él piensa.

No entiende nada.

Y por eso mismo no se importa, para él esto es algo sin importancia… Eso le hace querer no tener sentimientos, ser fría en todos los sentidos.

Pero no puede, porqué el día en que conoció al rubio, fue cuando perdió.

Podría dejar todo éste drama, irse de la preparatoria y transferirse a Fairy Tail, llevar su vida normal como antes, corresponder a Natsu y vivir feliz, sin preocupaciones ni oxigenados en el camino.

Era prácticamente imposible, ya viendo el estado en el que se encontraba en este preciso momento, sin querer rendirse ni aceptar que está siendo fuertemente rechazada.

¿Hey, Sting, por qué no vienes conmigo?

¿Por qué me rechazas tanto?

Si supiera esas respuestas… tal vez lo aceptaría.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda, dándole la esperanza de que alguien estaba detrás suyo. Sonrió con un mar de emociones, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a _esa _persona.

Pero al hacerlo…

No había nadie.

Vaya, sus sentimientos le estaban controlando la mente. ¿Tanto así que se imaginó que Sting estaba atrás suyo? Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos. Miró su muñeca, para poder saber la hora.

Nueve y media… ¿ya había pasado tanto tiempo? Realmente se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Alzó su cabeza, observando el cielo oscuro y la luna.

Su vista se volvió completamente borrosa, y en un amago erróneo, se resbalo y cayó al piso.

—¿Es enserio?—rio amargamente, tratando de levantarse, sin éxito.

Una calidez tocó su mano, recordando el tacto de aquel estúpido rubio.

—Incluso en estos momentos… —toqué mi mano y sonreí lo más grande que he hecho en toda la vida, sintiendo algo húmedo bajar de mis parpados.

Me rechazó.

Es así de simple.

¿Por qué me cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

Solo soy una cobarde… ¿verdad, Eucliffe?

**End. (N**atsu estuvo aquí:0)

Lo que quise decir al final (del fic, no le hagan caso a la otra estupidez que está entre paréntesis xD), fue que Lucy decidió aparentar no conocer más a Sting, para hacerle más fácil la tarea de olvidarlo. Por eso mismo se tacha de cobarde.

**E**spero que lo hayan disfrutado, y además, no creo que haga una continuación.

**M**uchas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

**N**os leemos luego, mujeres/hombres/animales/duende/fantasma/Jamón.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
